dftestfandomcom-20200213-history
Userrights-WMs
Wiki Manager Allows access to wiki admin tools, via Special:AdminDashboard (admindashboard) Bypass all abusefilters (abusefilter-bypass) Can delete article comments (commentdelete) Can delete message wall messages (walladmindelete) Can delete videos (specialvideosdelete) Can delete wall messages with one click (wallfastadmindelete) Can edit archived talk pages (editwallarchivedpages) Can edit article comments (commentedit) Can edit wall posts (walledit) Can move article comments (commentmove) Can move wall messages (wallmessagemove) Can remove wall threads (wallremove) Can upload videos (videoupload) Cannot be blocked (unblockable) Exempt from site-wide action restrictions (protectsite-exempt) Flags user as exempt from welcome tool messages (welcomeexempt) Protect blog articles (blog-articles-protect) Quickly revert and delete spam and vandalism (quicktools) editinterfacetrusted (editinterfacetrusted) 上传文件 (upload) 不受Phalanx规则限制 (phalanxexempt) 修改防滥用过滤器 (abusefilter-modify) 允许同时归类大量模版 (template-bulk-classification) 切换博客文章评论 (blog-comments-toggle) 创建讨论页面 (createtalk) 创建页面（非讨论页面） (createpage) 删除博客文章评论 (blog-comments-delete) 删除大量历史之页面 (bigdelete) 删除用户头像图标 (removeavatar) 删除用户页面 (deleteprofilev3) 删除页面 (delete) 单击进行一次性清除用户主页标题内容 (clearuserprofile) 受限修改防滥用过滤器 (abusefilter-modify-restricted) 可以编辑旧的存档的论坛内容 (forumoldedit) 可在 Special:WikiFeatures 启用扩展功能 (wikifeatures) 在Special:ThemeDesigner为你的Wiki创建主题样式 (themedesigner) 地理编码 (geocode) 对论坛有管理员访问权限 (forumadmin) 封锁其他用户防止编辑 (block) 将自己的编辑自动标示为已巡查 (autopatrol) 快速回退最后对特定页面作出的编辑的用户的所有编辑 (rollback) 恢复页面 (undelete) 撤销指定防滥用过滤器作出的所有更改 (abusefilter-revert) 更改保护等级以及编辑保护页面 (protect) 查看Special:DiscussionsLog (specialdiscussionslog) 查看滥用日志中的非公开数据 (abusefilter-private) 查看用户在FANDOM上的所有编辑 (lookupcontribs) 查看详细滥用日志 (abusefilter-log-detail) 核查用户的IP地址和其他信息 (checkuser) 没有使用频率限制 (noratelimit) 用户没有资格获得成就积分 (achievements-exempt) 由一个URL上传文件 (upload_by_url) 移动博客文章 (blog-articles-move) 移动文件 (movefile) 移动页面 (move) 移动页面及其子页面 (move-subpages) 绕过IP封锁、自动封锁以及范围封锁 (ipblock-exempt) 绕过Proxy的自动封锁 (proxyunbannable) 编辑半保护页面 (autoconfirmed) 编辑博客文章 (blog-articles-edit) 编辑用户界面 (editinterface) 编辑页面 (edit) 能从聊天中踢出用户 (chatmoderator) 自我解除封锁 (unblockself) 覆盖已有文件 (reupload) 添加用户组：rollback, 机器人, 管理员, 行政员, 内容版主, 聊天主持人和 话题版主 删除用户组：rollback, 机器人, 管理员, 行政员, 内容版主, 聊天主持人和 话题版主 Fandom Helper Allows access to Special:Discussions (specialdiscussions) Allows access to Special:GameGuidesContent (gameguidescontent) Allows access to Special:InterwikiEdit (InterwikiEdit) Allows access to wiki admin tools, via Special:AdminDashboard (admindashboard) Can archive wall posts (wallarchive) Can delete article comments (commentdelete) Can delete message wall messages (walladmindelete) Can delete videos (specialvideosdelete) Can delete wall messages with one click (wallfastadmindelete) Can edit archived talk pages (editwallarchivedpages) Can edit article comments (commentedit) Can edit wall posts (walledit) Can move article comments (commentmove) Can move wall messages (wallmessagemove) Can remove wall threads (wallremove) Cannot be blocked (unblockable) Edit protected code pages (codeeditor) Exempt from site-wide action restrictions (protectsite-exempt) Flags user as exempt from welcome tool messages (welcomeexempt) Limit actions that can be preformed for some groups for a limited time (protectsite) Protect blog articles (blog-articles-protect) Quickly revert and delete spam and vandalism (quicktools) canremovemap (canremovemap) createwikilimitsexempt (createwikilimitsexempt) curatedcontent (curatedcontent) edithub (edithub) editinterfacetrusted (editinterfacetrusted) first-edit-dialog-exempt (first-edit-dialog-exempt) forum (forum) performancestats (performancestats) protectsite-nolimit (protectsite-nolimit) restricted_promote (restricted_promote) taskmanager (taskmanager) tasks-user (tasks-user) 一次编辑多个Wiki上的同一页面 (multiwikiedit) 上传文件 (upload) 不受Phalanx规则限制 (phalanxexempt) 于本地覆盖共用媒体文件库上的文件 (reupload-shared) 修改防滥用过滤器 (abusefilter-modify) 允许同时归类大量模版 (template-bulk-classification) 允许向导帮助非移动式讯息框转换成一个新的标记文件 (templatedraft) 允许访问Special:SendEmail (access-sendemail) 切换博客文章评论 (blog-comments-toggle) 创建和编辑白金徽章 (platinum) 创建讨论页面 (createtalk) 创建页面（非讨论页面） (createpage) 删除单个Wiki上的多个页面或所有Wiki上的单个页面 (multidelete) 删除博客文章评论 (blog-comments-delete) 删除大量历史之页面 (bigdelete) 删除用户头像图标 (removeavatar) 删除用户页面 (deleteprofilev3) 删除页面 (delete) 单击进行一次性清除用户主页标题内容 (clearuserprofile) 受限修改防滥用过滤器 (abusefilter-modify-restricted) 可以查看stafflog (stafflog) 可以管理全网封禁和垃圾信息过滤器 (phalanx) 可以编辑旧的存档的论坛内容 (forumoldedit) 可在 Special:WikiFeatures 启用扩展功能 (wikifeatures) 在Special:ThemeDesigner为你的Wiki创建主题样式 (themedesigner) 在API查询中使用更高的上限 (apihighlimits) 在封禁通知中不显示用户名。 (hideblockername) 地理编码 (geocode) 大量删除页面 (nuke) 对论坛有管理员访问权限 (forumadmin) 封锁其他用户防止编辑 (block) 封锁用户不可发电邮 (blockemail) 将自己的编辑自动标示为已巡查 (autopatrol) 快速回退最后对特定页面作出的编辑的用户的所有编辑 (rollback) 恢复页面 (undelete) 搜索已删除之页面 (browsearchive) 撤销指定防滥用过滤器作出的所有更改 (abusefilter-revert) 更改保护等级以及编辑保护页面 (protect) 查找多个Wiki上的页面 (multiwikifinder) 查看Special:DiscussionsLog (specialdiscussionslog) 查看已删除修订中之已删除的字以及更改 (deletedtext) 查看已删除的历史项目，不含关联的文本 (deletedhistory) 查看帐户核查日志 (checkuser-log) 查看所有Wiki上的IP操作 (multilookup) 查看未监视页面列表 (unwatchedpages) 查看滥用日志中的非公开数据 (abusefilter-private) 查看用户在FANDOM上的所有编辑 (lookupcontribs) 查看详细滥用日志 (abusefilter-log-detail) 标示其它人的编辑为已巡查 (patrol) 标示复原编辑作机械人编辑 (markbotedits) 核查用户的IP地址和其他信息 (checkuser) 没有使用频率限制 (noratelimit) 用户可以通过Special:Statistics申请资料库转存 (dumpsondemand) 用户没有资格获得成就积分 (achievements-exempt) 由一个URL上传文件 (upload_by_url) 由文件上传中导入页面 (importupload) 移动博客文章 (blog-articles-move) 移动文件 (movefile) 移动根用户页面 (move-rootuserpages) 移动用户页面 (renameprofilev3) 移动页面 (move) 移动页面及其子页面 (move-subpages) 移动页面时不在源页面创建重定向 (suppressredirect) 绕过IP封锁、自动封锁以及范围封锁 (ipblock-exempt) 绕过Proxy的自动封锁 (proxyunbannable) 维护允许的正则表达式和模式的编辑访问权（Semantic MediaWiki） (smw-patternedit) 编辑其他用户的主页内容 (editprofilev3) 编辑半保护页面 (autoconfirmed) 编辑博客文章 (blog-articles-edit) 编辑用户界面 (editinterface) 编辑页面 (edit) 能从聊天中踢出用户 (chatmoderator) 自我解除封锁 (unblockself) 覆盖已有文件 (reupload) 覆盖标题黑名单 (tboverride) 进行会触发验证码的操作时无需通过验证码 (skipcaptcha) 连接管理员工作组（Semantic MediaWiki） (smw-admin) 通过申请参数控制高速缓存行为 (mcachepurge) 添加用户组：rollback, 机器人, 管理员, 行政员, 内容版主, 聊天主持人和 话题版主 删除用户组：rollback, 机器人, 管理员, 行政员, 内容版主, 聊天主持人和 话题版主